Miserable at best
by zigzagzero
Summary: Middleton Square, 1937. Kim is the daughter in an aristocratic family, and Shego works in a lumber yard. Inspired by the notebook and the song 'Miserable at best' by mayday parade. KiGo. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Ahh, I'm probably putting myself in way over my head. Two long stories at one time? Oh well. I hope you guys like this one. It's partially inspired by Nicholas Sparks 'The Notebook' (In my personal opinion, The BEST movies of ALL TIME.) Anyway, Enjoy.**

**Middleton Square, 1938**

Shego stared through the barber shop window. Maybe it was just that the girl wasn't used to seeing the wealthy out on the town, but she was staring anyway. Nobody in the aristocratic family turned to look back at her through the window. It was a big family, too. Counting, Shego saw that there was five of them. The parents, a daughter, and twin boys. Shego saw the pretty colors on their clothing and how nice all of them looked in general. She waited for a moment, before deciding it was best to move down the sidewalk before the barber inside yelled at her. The girl was dressed in her regular work clothes, a messenger boy hat, a faded, black, button up shirt, and brown pants with faded black shoes. Parts of her were covered in dirt, or mud or dust of some sort. She worked at a lumber yard, for some rich, blue jerk.

Shego sighed to herself, then heard somebody calling to her.

"Hey, Shego! Finally!" Her brother caught up to her.

"What is it, Hego?" She mumbled in an annoyed tone.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the carnival with me! Mother gave me a few dollars, 'cause I've been working real hard lately. Anyway, the Wego's and Mego are busy. Want to go? I'm gonna' meet my girl there, but you can tag along." He grinned genuinely.

"Sure," She agreed, "Can I go home and clean up? I smell like…like shit." Shego scrunched up her nose at her clothing. Hego laughed heartily at his sister.

"Of course! I'll accompany you!"

"Why do you talk like that? Weirdo."

"It makes me sound mature, Shego." He said, feeling down that she didn't approve of his speech.

When the two finally made it to the carnival, it was dark outside. The many lights of the attraction lit up the sky enough to make it look like a movie scene, though. Many people gathered for the Ferris wheel, and the many games they had to offer. Shego looked all around at the many faces, and poked her brother on the arm.

"Hey, where's your girlfriend? What's her name, like Zita, or something?"

"She's on the go carts, Shego, we're going there right now." He said impatiently. As they made their way to the ride, Shego watched the people play games, like when a man would try to hit the bell when he swung down the hammer. She heard a ding and people clapping as they passed.

"Here we are." Hego said, "Zita!" He waved to her, as his girlfriend was in one of the carts, ramming it into other riders. The girls on the ride were laughing as though they were having the time of their lives. Shego looked at them, wondering if the ride would be fun at all.

"Who's that girl?" She asked her brother, pointing to a red-head who was yelling to Zita over the rides noise.

"That's Kim Possible. She's Zita's friend. I hear she's pretty rich, too." He added, "She's mighty pretty, I can tell you that much." He laughed. Shego stared at her.

"Yeah…She is."

"Shego…" Hego warned, "I know how you get, and this girl here is bad news for that kind of talk. She's straight as a tie on a tuxedo, little sister."

"Well, then," Shego snorted, pulling off her hat, "I just have to make myself seem attractive to her." The girl pulled her hair up messily and put on her cap quickly, making it appear as though her hair was short and boyish. She smiled picking up some dirt and padding it onto her face, give her a rough look. Now, it was as though the girl had turned into a boy. Her shirt was baggy enough, too, to hide everything.

"Shego, lying isn't a good way into a relationship." Hego warned again.

"I'm not lying, I'm just changing my appearance. It's not lying if she doesn't ask." Shego rolled her eyes. The ride came to an end, and the girls made their way to Hego and Shego.

"Hey, Zita! I got you this!" Hego said, handing his girlfriend a handful of daisies. She smiled. Kim, it appeared, was very popular with the men, as she had two by her sides.

"Hey," Shego said, stepping in front of her, "You're Kim, right?"

"Who's this punk, Kim?" One of the men asked.

"Yes, I am Kim." She said politely. Shego liked her voice.

"Want to go on the Ferris wheel with me?" Shego asked slyly. The men at Kim's sides tensed.

"Sorry, no." The red-head wafted passed Shego, blowing her off. Shego stared after her. Hego passed.

"Maybe another time?" He said casually.

"No, tonight is good." Shego said, going to the Ferris wheel. She got there just in time to see Kim sit down on a seat, the boy she was riding with was paying for their ride. Shego ran up and sat down next to Kim just as the ride started, leaving the boy on the ground.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" Kim half shouted, shocked by the actions of this strange person.

"You want to go out with me?"

"No! I told you that already!" Kim decided, crossing her arms in defiance. The ride stopped, and a voice called up.

"Shego! You have to pay!"

"That guy paid for us already, Brick!" She yelled back, then turned back to her target.

"Come on, just one date? Then I'll leave you alone."

"I'm not interested."

"Shego! Throw some money down to the guy!" Hego yelled from the seat below the two girls. Shego stood up in her seat, and took a small step forward.

"What are you doing?! Are you completely insane?!" Kim screamed as the seat swayed back and forth.

"Say you'll go out with me." Shego said from the edge of the seat, her feet unsteady.

"Shego! Sit back down!!" Hego yelled, as Zita gasped and almost screamed.

"Not until she says she'll go out with me!"

"Just sit back down!" Kim shouted.

"Go out with me!"

"Just go out with him, Kim!" Zita yelled, now knowing it was Shego in disguise.

"Fine! I'll go out with you!" Kim finally groaned.

"Promise?"

"Yes! I promise! Just sit back down!" Shego smiled.

"Okay." She said, sitting back down as the ride started back up again. As they got off, Shego touched Kim's arm.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Princess." She waved goodbye as she walked away next to Hego. Kim sighed and glared at the leaving figures.

"You're not actually going out with that boy are you?" Zita asked quietly.

"Of course not." Kim said with a small chuckle.

**A/N- Ah, that was a quick chapter. For those of you who've seen the notebook, you can see that I took a few things from it. Worry not, I'm aware the movie DOES NOT belong to me, and I give COMPLETE credit for the scenes to Nicholas Sparks himself. While I'm at it, none of the characters belong me either, but to the rightful creator of Kim Possible. So, anyway, update in a day or two, same old same old. I hope you enjoyed it! -Zero**


	2. Chapter 2: How about that date?

**A/N- You guys are such sweeties! Thanks for all your reviews/favorites! I'll eventually come up with some valiant way to reward you…MAYBE (just maybe) I'll take requests for couples you guys want me to write about? Tell me what you think about that, haha. Anyhow, sorry for the wait, for once I was busy! –Zero**

The next day.

"That was the worst day everrrrrrr." Mego said, as he, his brother, and his sister walked home from the lumber yard. Shego rubbed her shoulders.

"I can't believe they make a woman work like this." She mumbled.

"It was a phenomenal day! I- Shego?" Hego began, but cut himself off as he watched Shego bolt down the street. The girl tucked her hair up under her cap once more, and stepped onto the sidewalk were Kim Possible was walking.

"Hey," She started.

"Hello," Kim smiled, "Can I help you?"

"I believe we have a date." Shego nodded, holding onto her hat in the process. Kim snorted when she laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You can take off that cap of yours, you aren't fooling me." The red-head giggled. Shego looked at her feet and laughed dryly.

"Okay, okay," She took off the cap, and let her hair fall down her back, "There. Now, about that date-"

"Sorry, _Shego_, I don't date girls."  
"What? But-but you promised." Shego held up a finger to make her point.

"Hmm, I can't remember making any promises." Kim began to make her way around Shego, still smiling.

"Aw, c'mon, just one date? What'll it hurt?" Shego pushed, "I can be anything you want me to be! Except, obviously, a man, of course, but we can get around that! And, and, I'll be sweeter to you than any boy you've ever dated!"

"Maybe." Kim said simply.

"Well, how can I prove it to you?"

"You'll think of something. Bye!" Kim grinned, before walking away. Shego stared after her, unsure what exactly she should be doing. She turned on her heels and ran back to her brothers.

"I told you lying was bad." Hego mumbled in triumph.

"No! Hego!" Shego said loudly, "I need you to come up with some way for Kim and I to go on a date! Can you do that?"

"Of course! I love planning!" The blue haired man grinned triumphantly.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Shego said to Hego as the two went to the movie theater.

"Of course! Don't worry, she'll be here!"

"Hego! Shego!" Zita's voice rang as the two approached. Hego greeted her with a long kiss, leaving Shego and Kim to talk.

"You remember me, right?" Shego smiled, pointing to herself. Kim smiled.

"How could I forget. The cross-dresser, right?"

Shego smirked humorlessly, "I am _not_ a cross-dresser." She said. Kim laughed.

"Okay…" She dragged, "Let's go in and watch the picture, shall we?"

The movie was short, no more than a half an hour long. It was black and white, and was about a man who was super strong. Obviously, it was a comedy. Shego and Kim laughed a lot at this, only to turn and see Hego and Zita awkwardly making out. After the movie, Hego and Zita went straight to the car.

"Oh, shoot," Hego said lamely, "Looks like there isn't enough room for you two. Shego, walk her home. Bye!" He said, driving off.

"You son of a..!!" Shego yelled after the car, before realizing it was part of his plan. She sighed.

"Want me to, um, walk you home, Kimmie?" She said awkwardly. Kim nodded.

"I would like that."

As the two walked, Shego asked a number of questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green." Kim kept answering them, no matter how odd they were.

"Favorite season?"

"Fall."

"Number of boyfriends?" Kim laughed.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Just curious."

"Three." Shego nodded.

"We're almost back to my house, Shego. You should probably put your cap on. If my father sees I was out this late with a girl…" Kim warned herself. Shego nodded and fixed up her hair. They turned down the long drive to see a large, white house. It has pillars and a huge porch, with many balconies on the sides and windows, too. Shego stared up at it in awe.

"This is where you live?"

"Yeah, well, I should go. Thank you for taking me-"

"Kimmie-cub? Is that you?" Her father was sitting on the porch in a white chair, reading the news paper. He sipped his coffee.

"Yes, daddy, it's me."

"Who're you with?"

Shego gulped, and intentionally made her voice rough, "Me, Sir." The couple stepped up to the porch, Shego was exceptionally nervous.

"Hello, son, what's your name?"

"Sh-" Shego started but Kim cut her off.

"This is Seth, daddy. He's a sweet boy. He took me to the pictures today."

"Did he? Well, nice to meet you Seth." Shego nodded.

"Sir." Was all she said, respectfully. She knew if she messed this up, all her chances with Kim were shot.

"Kimmie, why don't you go inside for a moment and let us men talk." Her dad said.

"Um…Okay, daddy. I'll see you tomorrow, Seth." She said, turning, Kim kissed Shego on the cheek and ran up the stairs and into her house.

"Seth…" Mr. Possible's voice became a warning.

"Sir, I don't plan on ever hurting your daughter. I only respect her and I really care about her, Sir, please don't-"

"Seth, son, calm down." The head of the family waved his hand, "Just know that if you hurt that girl, I'll have you sent to the other side of the world."

Shego nodded, "Thank you, sir, thank you!"

"Now get outta' here, boy."

"Yes, sir!" Shego ran down the drive, smiling the whole way. She finally had her chance with the girl of her dreams, and it all started tomorrow.

**A/N- Fast chapter, sorry! I'm rushed today, but I wanted to update! Well, enjoy. I'm also working on the next chapter for 'In color'. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the family!

**A/N- I hope you're all enjoying summer as much as I am! Though Michigan summers suck balls half the time. (Humidity). I hope that you guys like this chapter, cause I'm going out of my way to write it! –Zero**

After that night, Shego dedicated all of her free time to Kim. They were together almost constantly. Hego had successfully set them up, and it was up to the two girls to keep things going normally. The only thing they were afraid of was somebody catching onto Shego's secret. But the two rarely thought of it.

"Kim! Come on!" Shego called from her automobile. Kim shrieked and laughed, jumping into the passenger side as the vehicle took off.

"It's so shiny and new!" she awed, "How'd you afford it?"

"My family saved up for us," Shego said serenely, "It's a second car for us kids."

"That's wonderful! I'm glad." Kim smiled, earning one in response from Shego.

"I thought we'd go down to the lake today. Hego, Mego, and the Wego's are there." The green girl suggested simply.

"Sure!"

"C'mon Kim! Get in the water!" Hego yelled to the red-head.

"No! It's freezing!"

"Kimmmmm!" The Wego's shouted up to the lake bed, "The whole point of coming here is to jump in and swim!"

"But, I'm scared…"

"Get in the water, Kimmie!" Shego yelled, "Get in!"

Kim said nothing, only bit her lip and stared uncertainly at the water. Shego grunted and climbed out, water dripping off of her body.

"Shego…Shego, what are you…" Kim mumbled as her girlfriend approached her, arms open.

"C'mon, Princess, let's go." Shego said, wrapping her arms around the hysterically laughing girl and picking her up.

"In you go!" Shego called, before tossing Kim into the water. The red-head surfaced before yelling,

"You'll pay for that!!"

"Will I?" The raven offered, before jumping in right next to Kim, splashing her.

They had their fights.

"Get away from me!" Kim screamed, shoving Shego into the side of her car.

"What if I say no?!" Shego pushed, trying to get on the other girls nerves.

"I said get the fuck away!!" Kim yelled again, slapping the girl in the face this time.

"Fine!!" Shego shouted back, stalking away from the red-head. "Screw off!!"

A moment later, Kim chased after her, catching onto the back of her sleeve and turning her around, the two caught each other in a passionate kiss, forgiving one another. There was nowhere either of them would rather be. As the two walked home that night, Shego decided it was time for her family to meet the girl they'd heard so much about.

"Dad!" Shego yelled, trying to locate her family.

"In here, Shego!" They heard from inside. Kim gripped Shego's hand nervously.

"It's okay. They'll love you." Shego promised. The two went inside, and were met immediately by the parents.

"Hello! Is this the young lady we've heard SO much about?" Her father said joyfully.

"Um…" Shego mumbled under her breath, "Yeah, Mom, Dad, this is Kim. Kim Possible."

"Kim!" Shego's mother greeted loudly, "It's so nice to finally meet you!!"

"Hello, Mrs. Go," Kim said politely, "It's nice to meet you too. Shego has said many nice things about you."

"Well, that's surprising. Firefly over there seems to neglect talking to us mostly. Why's that, firebug?"

"……………….Because you embarrass me." Shego grumbled, looking away from the three.

"Enough of this!" Her mom chuckled, "How would you like to come to the fireworks tonight with us, Kimberly?"

"I would love to!" Kim promised, looking at Shego as though asking if it were okay.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go…"

Kim spent most of the night laughing and sharing stories about Shego with her parents. The two seemed very kind, and not at all reluctant to tease their daughter. Shego sat quietly most of the time, occasionally grabbing onto Kim's hand and denying something that made her embarrassed. Kim was surprised at how open the girls parent's were to their relationship. It was as though it were a normal thing to them, and everybody else's ideas didn't matter to them. The red-head liked it, mostly because her own family had completely different opinions.

Kim dashed into her house, waving goodbye to Shego as she opened the door. She was almost to the stair way, when-

"Kim." Her father's voice made her shriek and jolted her.

"Oh…Daddy, you scared me…" Her mother stood next to him. The parents were sitting stiffly at the dining room table. "Is something wrong?"

"Do you know what time it is, Kim?" Her mother said sternly.

"Um…"

"It's midnight."

There was silence.

"Were you with that boy, young lady?" Mr. Possible said.

Kim looked down and fiddled with her hands.

"Answer me."

"Yes, yes, I was with Sh-Seth."

"And what exactly were you doing?" Her mother said accusingly.

"Not what you think! We went out to the crick to watch fireworks with h-his family! We weren't alone at all!" Kim almost slipped and said 'her'.

"That better be the truth, Kimberly Anne." Her mothers brow furrowed in annoyance.

"It is, momma!" Kim shouted, angry that they'd accuse her like this, "I've got mud on my dress to prove it!" She said, holding the bottom of her dress up for them to see.

"We'd like to meet this boy, Kim." Her dad said, "Why don't you invite him to our family brunch this Sunday?"

"A…are you sure?" Kim's face fell.

"Of course. Invite him."

"Daddy, I-"

"That's all, sweetie. Go to your room." Her mother shooed her away. Kim's eyes fixed themselves into space as she let her mind drift around the room. What could possible happen at the brunch?

"So, Seth, what do you do for a living?" Mr. Possible asked as her took a bite out of his sausage.

"I work at the lumber yard." Shego said lamely, trying to enjoy the casual talk. Her hat seemed particularly itchy today, but she feared if she touched it, her hair would fall down her back once more.

"And how much do you make?" Somebody she didn't recognize asked. Kim looked up, glaring at them.

"That's…that's his business only." The teen said.

"I make about fifty cense an hour." Shego admitted, "It's not much…but I don't need a lot."

The table fell silent.

"How old are you, Seth?"

It took a moment until Shego realized Kim's mother was talking to her.

"Oh, um. I'm 22, ma'am."

Once again, the table fell silent. Shego realized she seemed old to the family, considering Kim was only 17. She had a good 5 years on the girl. She moved around her seat uncomfortably.

"Seth, Kim," Her father finally said, "You're free to leave."

"Thank you, Daddy." Kim wanted to snarl at him, but didn't.

"Thank you, Sir." Shego said, before pushing in her chair and walking off.

Once the two were out of ear shot, the table exploded into conversation.

"He cannot date out Kim! He's far too old for her, and he can't support her!"

"This is just a summer romance, just a summer…"

"We have to stop this at once!"

"Silence!" Mr. Possible demanded. The table recipients stared at him. "I will talk to Kim. This…this insanity will be over in a short time." The table said some words of agreement, and the conversation moved on.

**A/N- Oh snap. This is turning out more like The Notebook than I'd hoped…who am I kidding, I love that movie. Anyway, it doesn't belong to me. The movie, or the characters. I hope you guys like reading this pathetic excuse for a fan fiction :D you sure act like you do! Love you all lotsly, -Zero.**


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye?

**A/N- There's a fairly odd parents movie on tonight. Maybe I'll watch it. –Zero**

Kim stared at the wall opposite of her. She sat alone in her bed, not knowing what she should think. _I wonder what Shego is doing._ She sighed to herself at the thought. Right as she exhaled, there was a tapping at her window. She ignored it, but it became relevant. Kim walked to it, and opened it slowly.

"Hello?" She said into the dark.

"Hey, Princess!" Came Shego's voice.

"Shego!" Kim grinned, "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored!" Was the only response.

"Can you climb up here?"

"Already on it…" Shego's voice was gruff, as though labored. Her hand finally reached Kim's windowsill and she lifted herself in. As soon as her torso was through the door, Kim caught her lips passionately.

"I missed you." Kim said quietly.

"Back at you, Cupcake." Shego whispered, pulling the rest of her body into the room. She kissed Kim repeatedly, taking off her coat and un-strapping her suspenders. Kim hesitated.

"We shouldn't…"

"You're right." Shego considered for a moment, "Not here."

"You have somewhere else in mind?" Kim giggled.

"Yeah," Shego finished, "Follow me."

The couple climbed out the window, and went to Shego's car. The older of the two drove up the road a long ways, maybe a good 15 miles before turning down a long driveway. A giant, old house greeted their vision. Its wood walls were rotted and colorless, it's windows were broken.

"It's…huge…" Kim awed.

"Yeah, a huge piece of shit. I'm gonna fix it up someday, with my family." Shego said, laughing when she heard Kim laugh, "And, it's right on the water. I'm going to build a big old dock, too."

Kim snorted, making Shego say, "What?"

"Don't I get to choose any of this?"

Shego smiled softly at her, "You want a say, do you?"

"Yep. I want a big, white house. With a balcony that wraps around the upper floors. And…I want a room on the water, so I can wake up to the sunrise. Okay?"

"You want me to build all that?" Shego snorted with a grin.

"Yup!"

Shego put a hand on the back of her neck, "Okay. I'll do it."

Kim grinned again at Shego, hugging her, and nuzzling her neck with her hair.

"By god, woman, you're like a cat." Shego laughed at the tickling sensation.

"I don't want to be a cat, they're stupid." Kim said, beginning to take off her jacket.

"Then what do you want to be?" Shego smirked, unbuttoning her shirt.

"A bird."

"Why that?" Shego raised her eye brow.

"Because," Kim said, walking away from Shego, around the house, "They can fly, and they can do whatever they want. Birds are free."

Shego watched her trace her hand against the walls of the house.

"If you get to be a bird, I want to be one too." Shego said quietly.

"Stupid, you're already a bird. You already get to be free. Look at you!" Kim said, motioning all around.

"Maybe that's true. But I must'a had my wings clipped a long time ago. I can't exactly fly." Shego laughed to herself.

"I'll help you!" Kim joked, running up to Shego and jumping to her, wrapping her legs around the taller girls waist, "We can fly together, okay?"

"Okay." Shego agreed. She pressed Kim's back against a wall, kissing her. There was a loud banging, and Hego bolted into the room.

"Shego!!" He yelled.

"Wha-?! Man, get outta here!!" Shego demanded.

"I would, but you're driving Kim's parents crazy! They've got the whole town out looking for her!"

Shego dropped Kim off at the end of the road for safety, and drove off. Kim dashed inside, and her parents asked her where she was. Of course, Kim had nothing better to say than Seth. Her father didn't seem all to angry, at least not vivid like her mother. She was sent to her room for the night while they thought. She was about to sit back in her bed and try to sleep when she heard a voice from the window.

"No yelling, huh?"

"Jesus, Shego," Kim grabbed her chest, "You gotta learn to use the door."

"That's not quite as fun. Besides, I got worried." Shego smiled, running a hand through her long, free hair. Kim smiled, watching.

"Kiss me." The red-head said bossily. Shego walked forward, and kissed her on the lips.

"We'll get back to what we were doing back there another night, okay?" She promised. Kim nodded, kissing the girl again. Then, in the middle of everything, the door opened.

"Kim, I-" Came her father's voice. He stared at the two, unbelieving. Shego did not have on her cap. It was completely obvious there were two girls here, not a boy to be seen. Mr. Possible's face became absolutely furious.

"You…you _lying son of a-!!"_ He screamed, "_GET OUT!!!"_

"Shego!" Kim shrieked, as Shego stood in front of her.

"Sir, I love your daughter, I-" A hand whacked across the girls face, forcing her back.

"You sick monster! You will NOT have her!" He swore, looming over her. Shego glared up at him, before slowly going out the window. A farewell glance in Kim's direction.

"Kim! You are leaving this wretched town, first thing tomorrow morning!!" Her father screamed.

"No! Daddy-!"

"NO BUT'S!! WE ARE GOING BACK TO NEW YORK! AND LEAVING THIS GOD FORSAKEN TOWN!"

Kim ran past him, and booked it out to her driveway. She caught Shego just as she started her car.

"Sh-Shego! Don't go! Please!"

Shego looked at her unknowingly.

"Kim…we can't do this anymore."

Kim's face fell.

"Why do you say that…?"

"Your father will stop us, Kim. I don't see how this can work."

"Wait, no, are you breaking up with me?" Kim said slowly, sadly.

"I don't see what else there's left to do, Kim."

"Stop…no, stop saying my name like that! This isn't happening…"

"It is. I'm sorry." Shego stepped out of her car to hug Kim good bye.

"No! Fuck you, Shego! Fuck….Just fuck off!!!" Kim screamed, shoving Shego into her car, slapping her in the face, twice. Shego held up her hands angrily, and wiped her face off, as though the pain would leave that easily.

"You can't break up with me! I'm already doing it! It's OVER!!" Kim screamed at her again, shoving her into her car and slamming the door. Shego revved the engine, and began to slid down the drive.

"No…no, Shego, baby, wait, this isn't real, right? We aren't breaking up for real! You'll come by tomorrow and everything will be back to normal, right? Shego?" Kim said desperately. Her girlfriend ignored her, and drove away. The head lights faded away as she went around the corner. Tear's spilled our of Kim's eyes quickly.

"FINE!!!" She screamed finally.

**The next morning.**

Kim peddled quickly on her bike, the lumber yard finally came into view. She jumped off and threw her bike to the ground.

"Shego!! Shego!!" She called, no answer. Kim saw her brother, then, "Hego!!"

"Hey, Kim, what's wrong?"

"Hego, I'm leaving! Where is she?!"

"Leaving?" He asked dumbly.

"Yes! I'm going back to New York! Where's Shego! I need to see her…to tell her…" Kim begged.

"Kim, it's over. I was up with her all night last night…I've never seen her so torn up, Kim. I'm sorry." Hego apologized.

"No, it was just a fight!! We're fine now!"

"She's down delivering a load, Kim." Hego finally said as several nice cars came around the corner, honking.

"I'm coming! Just hold on!" Kim screamed at them.

"Hego, I need you to tell her something. I need you to tell Shego that I love her and that I'm sorry." Kim said quickly as the horn sounded again from the car. A servant came out and picked up her bike, putting it on the car and strapping it down.

"Kim, I don't know…if she wants to, she'll write you, if not…" Hego said slowly.

"Please, Hego," Kim pleaded with the brother, "Just tell her I love her!"

Hego looked down, "I will."

"Thank you, Hego. For everything." Kim said, hugging him. She hurried to the car, and got into the back seat. The window was down slightly. Kim held onto the frame as they drove away, looking back through her tears. When they were out of sight, she looked out the back window one last time, sobbing.

A truck carrying several people came from the dust of the lumber yard, Shego jumped off and was quickly approached by her brother, who told her what had just happened. Her face changed so fast, she didn't register it. The woman ran to her car, starting it, and pulling out of the yard so fast there was skip marks on the pavement. When she reached the white house, it was completely empty. Shego stared up at it. Kim was gone.

Forever.

When September came around, Shego realized there was nothing left for her in Middleton Square. She headed east, to Atlanta. There, the woman became a newspaper journalist. One night, she got a phone call from back home. It was her father.

"Shego, Hun, I gotta tell you," The man said quietly, "Your brothers…they're all being sent to war, Firefly."

"What?! They…they can't send the wego's-"

"They just turned 16, baby. The government decided they're old enough to enroll."

"Daddy…" Shego mumbled.

"This damn world war…" Her father cursed, "They're all gone, hon."

"Don't worry, dad," Shego promised, "They'll come back, They're strong."

"I don't know, baby," Her father said sadly, "I don't know."

Her mother died on the same day Hego was killed in action. The coincidence hit the family like a ton of bricks. In order to commemorate the two, their funerals were to be held on the same day. Shego attended, standing next to her friends and family as she said goodbye to two members of her family at the same time.

By the next year, all that was left was her father. After she became the last of the Go siblings, she decided to move back home to live with her father. He greeted her fondly.

"She!" He called to her, as she walked up the porch. They hugged, "You've gotten strong, Firebug. I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Pops." She said quietly.

"Say, You remember that old house you used to want? I bought it for you! Think of it as a gift! A welcome home gift."

"Dad…how'd you get the money…"

"Well, duh, I should this house." Dadgo said obviously. Shego stared at him.

"You didn't have to…where will you live?"

"With you, dummy!" He said, knocking her on the side of the head, "We'll fix it up together!"

As the two reached the house that afternoon, her father prattled on and on about what a job it was. As for Shego, she stared at it and only saw one thing. Kim.

In New York, Kimberly was taking classes at a renowned art academy, and in her free time, she worked as a volunteer nurse for the wounded in action. Many of the men were torn up so bad, they couldn't speak. Some would be out of the clinic in no time, though. One night, as Kim helped one of the men sit up properly, he spoke to her.

"Hey…" His voice came out raspy. He hand on a neck brace, a bandage over most of his blond hair, and several cuts and bruises on his face. He also had broken both arms, and sprained a leg very badly. The broken man turned his head slightly towards her.

"I couldn't help but notice…you don't…have a ring…" He said very quietly. Kim looked at him.

"No…no ring." She agreed.

"Then how about…" He started again, "I take you out on a date…?"

Kim was surprised, and laughed slightly, "Let's focus on getting you better first, shall we?"

**A/N- I got really into this chapter. By the end of it, Shego is 23 and Kim just turned 18. Can anyone guess who that broken young man is? Ohoho. Anyway, ignore the little thing about the Wego's being 16. I had to make them older in order for the story to flow. I kind of regret killing off most of the family like that, but that's how the cookie crumbles, people. Also, some things don't make a lot of sense. For instance, the fact that Shego said she made 50 cense an hour. That was just me not thinking as I wrote. If she'd actually made that much, she'd be a heck of a lot richer than most workers in those days. But it's not a huge deal because in this fic, Kim's family is insanely rich, and it seems like very little to them anyway. Moving on, I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: I miss you

**A/N- No worries guys. This story is all planned out. Also, Ron is VERY OOC in this. -Zero**

Kim was strolling down the street with her friends after school. It was her, and a good five other girls. They all carried their books and laughed loudly. One of them looked around the street, and noticed a blond haired man, standing against his car.

"Oh, he's cute!" She said, noticing his military uniform.

"Kim, he's looking at you!" Another said loudly. Kim smiled and looked down, trying to seem cool.

"Excuse me, Miss." He said, walking up to her, "My name's Ron Stoppable. I'm all better now, so how about that date?"

Kim was surprised how quickly she fell in love with Ron. But she couldn't shake the feeling that was disagreeing with this relationship.

Several months had passed since Shego and Dadgo had started the house. Now, it was only half done. When her father passed in January, all Shego had left was the house. She thought if maybe she finished it, Kim would somehow find a way back to her. Shego had bought herself a rowboat, so in the days, when she wasn't working on the house, she could blow off her steam. At night, a young woman named Bonnie was there to soothe the sting of loneliness. Bonnie was no Kim, but she was enough. The brunette sat up in bed.

"We should go see a movie," She suggested.

"There's nothing good playing." Shego said flatly.

"We should go see my family," The younger woman said this time, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"No."

"Shego, I'm just trying to suggest ways for us to get closer." She said haughtily, hooking on her bra.

"I know." Shego mumbled, kissing the girls forehead. Bonnie smiled.

"Maybe we can go into town later and you can buy me something?"

"Sure." Shego muttered, rolling over onto her stomach. It was times like this when she couldn't get Kim's picture out of her mind. She sighed, and got out of bed, exposing her bare skin.

"For now, I think you should probably go. I've got a lot of work to do on the house today if I want to finish it this week."

"I think I'll stay, I can make you something for dinner." Bonnie offered.

"Bon," Shego said firmly, "Go home. Go relax."

"I can relax here! God, sometimes you can be so stubborn, Shego!" The brunette argued, pulling on her dress and storming away.

"Bonnie…" Shego called, standing in the doorframe.

"I'm leaving!" Then the door slammed, and once more, Shego was alone. _Jesus, finally._ She got up, and realized she had to go to Harrisburg, Pennsylvania this weekend to register the house. It would be a long trip, a few states away. But worth it, considering she had nothing better to do.

"I finally know why you won't marry me," Ron said smoothly. The couple had come to a jazz club with Kim's parents. The Possible parents were up dancing already. The younger couple had been together for almost a year now. It turned out, Ron was almost a famously rich as Kim's family was. Ron was inheriting a large corporate company from his father. Her parents nothing but supported the two.

"Oh, do you?" Kim laughed slightly.

"Mmmh," Ron downed his drink, "It's because your parents completely adore me. And by marrying me, you would lose a lifelong battle of defying them."

"This is your reasoning?" Kim grinned and him, "I guess you're right. Whatever will we do."

"I know what we could do. I could ask your parents for their permission to marry you."

"Good luck." Kim snorted.

"Oh, I think I do have good luck," Ron said fluidly, "Because I already asked them, and they said yes."

Kim's face became blank, and she almost shrieked when Ron pulled out a small, black case, and opened it, revealing a diamond and silver ring.

"Kim Possible, will you make me the happiest man in the world?"

"Yes…yes, I will!" Kim said, going for a hug. But Ron ran and jumped onto the stage where the jazz band was playing, and demanded they stop. He grabbed onto the microphone and said:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I just wanted everybody in this room to hear that me and this pretty young lady over her are getting married!" The room burst into cheers and applause and he stepped off stage and Kim's mother held up the younger red-heads hand. Kim was laughing now, as she danced with her fiancé. Though she couldn't stop thinking about when the second she said yes, Shego came to mind.

The wedding was planned to be in 8 months from April, in December. The entire family decided that New York wasn't the best place to have an elegant wedding, and Harrisburg was only so far away. They chose a large, white chapel to get married in. Everyone was so excited, they didn't notice that in the few moments Kim and Ron were apart, her face looked empty.

In the first weekend of May, when Shego had gone to Harrisburg to fix everything with the house, luck took a step into the picture. The woman, who had just turned 24, was riding the bus to the office, when she noticed something very familiar out the window, on the sidewalk. Very noticeable red-hair.

"Hey…" She said in a normal tone, that then became frantic, as her eyes followed the figure, "Hey! Stop the bus! Stop the bus!"  
"Sorry pal, no stops outside the designated area." The bus driver said casually.

"I gotta get off!" Shego said loudly, running up to the front.

"What, are you stupid or something? I said-" The bus driver started, "Hey!" Shego had grabbed the door and forced it open, jumping onto the pavement from the still in motion bus. She ran across the other two lanes of traffic, dodging cars that blew down on their horns in anger. She dashed up the street, trying to spot the girl again. She huffed, stopping next to a restaurant, and thinking she has lost sight of her Kim. When she looked in the window, she realized she hadn't. Kim was there, smiling. Shego smiled too, and was about to run into the building when she saw a man. A blond headed man, laughing and kissing Kim. Shego's expression changed quickly, to despair and agony as she looked through the frame of glass. Her Kim had found another. She looked down out of her pain, and walked back down the street, as there was no reason left for her to be late.

When she got home that evening, she worked on the house all night. Even when Bonnie had come over for a visit. Shego figured that Kim would find her somehow, and realize what the truth, that they belonged together.

"You're not going to finish it up tonight." Bonnie said from the kitchen counter.

"Yes I am." Shego said gruffly. She was fixing the Kitchen pipes.

"Why are you trying so hard suddenly?"

"Why are you here?" Shego snapped. Bonnie glared at her and crossed her arms. Then her look softened, and she walked over to Shego, leaning down next to her.

"Come on, Shego baby…Let's play…" She said suggestively.

"Not right now."

Bonnie made a pout, "Pleease?" She traced circles around Shego's abdomen.

"No."

"I'm leaving then." Bonnie came to.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

The brunette girl huffed, before stomping out of the house, with no sign of being stopped by Shego.

After a long night of work, Shego finally got her house finished. She'd spent the day lounging around in it, until there was a sharp knock on her door. She answered it in her sleep clothes, looking angry. It appeared to be some kind of reporter.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Josh Mankey, and I'd like to do a report on this house of yours. You've certainly restored it something fierce. Mind taking a picture with it?"

"…Sure." Shego said slowly, tiredly.

"Smile!" She stood in front of it, unsmiling, with her hands in her pockets. The headline was to read 'Woman restores house'. Lots of people would see the article. Shego only wanted one person to see it.

**A/N- Man, did that ever take ages for me to write. And by ages, I mean a couple hours. I've been busy on deviantart. You know, same old same old. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: It's not over

**A/N- Hey guys! Here's your chapter. This'll likely be my last update for a good week or so. I'm going camping…and usually camp grounds don't have internet of sorts…So enjoy this chapter! Love you all very much ~Zero**

Kim came out of her dressing room, her gown full and white. She bit her lip as her female friends' faces changed.

"How's it look..?" She said self-consciously

"You look FANTASTIC!" One gasped, and they all shrieked. Her mother held up the newspaper.

"There it is! Your wedding plan! On the front page!" Kim grinned widely at it, twirling in her dress. Then, something unexpected happened. The bottom portion of the paper unfolding, revealing a photograph of a dark haired woman, standing emotionlessly in front of a large, white house.

"Oh dear…" Anne Possible said, as Kim saw the picture, as fell to the floor, out cold.

Kim spent the rest of the day in the bath tub, the paper right next to her as she turned the water off and on with her toes. She stared coldly at her feet.

"Kim?" There was a knock on the door.

"No." She said flatly, not looking in that direction.

The voice went away, much to Kim's pleasure. She looked at the ceiling now. There was no way that Shego could come back to her mind. No way…

She kept saying that in her mind. Even as she got dressed, and went down to Ron's office. She burst through the door, only to see her Fiancé with a client.

"Oh…" He said, surprised, "Could you excuse us?" He said to the man in the suit, who nodded and left, shutting the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, you're always welcome here. What is it?" He said softly. The words stung Kim, as she realized how in love he was.

"I need to get away, Ron..."

"Okay. Where to?"

"Back up to Middleton. I have some bridges to burn." She could tell her face was sad throughout this.

"Okay, that's fine. Are you okay going alone?" He said, worried, "I've got a ton of work…"

"Yes, That's fine. I'm gonna…I'm gonna go right now. I'll call you when I get there." She promised, kissing him as she left, trying to hold back tears.

The town was just as she left it. It seemed faded, but beautiful. Even her old house was there. She smiled sweetly at her memories of riding her bike through these streets when she was young, but that was just a short while ago. She had decided to stay at her hotel for a day, and think thing's over. Truthfully, the red-head didn't even know what she was going to do.

Meanwhile, Shego sat alone on her porch. This week had been a long one. The house haunted her, almost as though she couldn't bear to live in it alone. She'd decided to sleep on it for a few weeks, seriously considered burning it, and finally settled on selling it. Buyers had offered her thousands of dollars, but the black haired woman always came up with reasons not to sell it. Even when they offered her thousands of dollars over her asking price, she chased them away with a shot gun. By this evening, Shego had taken down the sign. She realized that she couldn't sell it, no matter the burden. As she was stowing the sign in her shed, Shego could hear a car pull up her drive.

Kim got out of her car, and walked up to the door stiffly, before knocking several times. She waited. _Where is she?_ Once again, the red-head knocked. No answer. She walked down the porch, and saw a figure, nearby in the shed.

"Hello?" She said unsurely, but loudly at the same time. Shego said nothing, only stared.

"Um…." Kim said, still loud, "Hi. I was in town and…I wanted to come see how you're doing. Not that I was in the neighborhood or anything, um…"

Shego just stared at the woman, as though thinking she would disappear any second.

"Well….I…" Kim put her hands together in a clapping motion, before her face changed, "I…I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry. I'm a stupid woman."

Kim got into her car, and started it, while Shego silently approached. In her hurry, Kim accidently went too fast and plowed the car right through Shego's fence. She stopped the car, and stared at the wheel as her ex-lover came to the passenger side window.

"Do you want to come in?" She said calmly. Kim looked at her.

The two stared at each other. They were sitting in the living room, in two chairs parallel to one another, over a big window.

"So…You're getting married then." Shego said, her voice blank. She put on a soft smile for her guest.

"Yes. And do you have anyone special in your life?" Kim smiled, politely.

"Just a young woman named Bonnie. She's real sweet." Shego mumbled.

"So is my Ron. He sells houses, you know." Shego tried hard not to let her face change at this topic. There was silence.

"So…" Kim said, "Friends, then?"

"I'm sorry?" Shego looked up from her coffee.

"Friends. You and I can be friends." Kim suggested.

"That sounds nice." Shego said.

"Well, I should get going." Kim stood up.

"Hey," Shego said, still sitting, "Would you like to come back tomorrow? I have something to show you."

"Okay." Kim could feel her heart pound excitedly.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." The pale skinned woman watched as Kim drove away. Shego spent the rest of the night alone. Bonnie would survive alone again.

As Kim walked into her room, her phone went off. She ran for it quickly.

"Hello?" She breathed.

"Kim, It's me."

"Oh…Hi Ron. I thought you were someone else." She said, disappointed.

"Who else?" He laughed slightly, "You didn't call. I got worried."

"Oh. I'm fine. I just got side tracked." She decided not to go into detail.

"Okay. Call me tomorrow?"

"I will." Kim said softly, before hanging up. She realized she didn't say 'I love you' to him. That was a first. Oh well, just slipped her mind. Right?

Kim had rushed to Shego's the next morning. The excitement had reminded her of when they were kids, but she shook off the memory. Shego was outside again this morning, in the shed.

"Hey, give me a second." She came out, wiping off her hands. Kim nodded, standing awkwardly.

"Okay, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To the lake, of course," Shego said, throwing the rag she used onto the porch. She walked down the small hill, and stopped at the dock, coming to a tied down row boat.

"Okay." Kim agreed, stepping into it.

"We'll have to hurry. Looks like a storm." Shego noticed as the grey clouds came from the north. Kim stared too. The boat went silently down the water, followed by the silence of the two within. Finally, after about half an hour of rowing, Shego came to her destination. A small clearing, filled with bright white ducks. They were everywhere, and looked beautiful against the dark water. Kim gaped and awed at them.

"What are they all here for?" She gasped.

"Don't know," Shego said, looking at Kim, "Migration, I think."

The boat rowed through them, and thunder was heard in the distance, "We need to go."

As they were coming back, rain suddenly poured down on them. It soaked quickly through Shego's white button up shirt, and Kim gasped at the sudden cold water against her red dress. She tried to find something in the boat to cover herself with, settling on a large rag. Shego laughed, the water trickling down her face. Kim was about to say it wasn't funny, before she realized she too was laughing. The red-head let go of the rag, and let the water fall over them. The yelled into the sky, still laughing with Shego. They reached the dock eventually, and Kim ran off of it while Shego pulled the boat in. Kim walked back down the dock to Shego, almost angrily.

"Why didn't you write me?"

Shego stared at her through the pouring rain, "What?"

"I waited for you. I waited for you to write me, and now it's too late." Kim was crying, her makeup running down her face.

"I wrote you."

"What?"

"Kim, I wrote you every day. I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you every day for a year."

"It doesn't matter now! It doesn't matter, it's too late! It wasn't over for me." Kim sobbed.

"It wasn't over," Shego said loudly, "And it's still not over."

The two connected in a kiss, Kim not arguing with it at all. Shego pulled the girl up so she was carrying her, not breaking the kiss. She carried Kim through the house, up the staircase, and into the bedroom.

Shego was staring at the white paneling of her ceiling, now. Her clothes were strewn everywhere throughout the house. Kim was nuzzling her neck.

"That's what I've been missing all this time?" Kim said, giggling. Shego smiled, but said nothing.

"Let's do it again." Kim suggested with a grin.

"I'm tired." Shego groaned jokingly.

"Shego!" Kim pouted with her lower lip.

"I need food…." Shego said, laughing at Kim's expression.

"If I get you food…" Kim started.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm hungry, woman!" Shego said loudly enough that the sound could be heard throughout the house. Kim laughed, and skipped downstairs, dragging the blanket with her.

"That's my blanket." Shego said blankly from the bed.

"Mine now." Kim called from the kitchen. Shego laughed. Kim had already been in the house for a full day. The dark haired woman didn't even begin to wonder if she would leave. Hopefully not soon. At that point, Kim brought Shego her food with a smile. The blanket was draped over her.

"Here, Hurry and eat!" Kim demanded.

"Just wait, I need fuel…" Shego said as Kim laid next to her.

**A/N- Don't worry. This isn't the last chapter. I liked writing it a lot, though. No update for about…a week now. I should be updating again on Monday the 20****th****. That's a rather long time compared to my usual quick updates. Well, until then, enjoy my story! –Zero.**


	7. Chapter 7: AN

**Ahh, I'm sorry guys! I'm gonna have to put the writing on hold for a while. I've got a lot on my plate and stuff…I won't be updating as much as usual, at least not for awhile. I'm really sorry, and I hope to get the next chapter done as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and supporting. Love, Zero.**


	8. Chapter 8: The finale

Kim woke up the next morning alone, cuddling up to warm sheets left by her lover. On the pillow next to her head, there was a note.

_Kim, _

_Had to go out for groceries._

_Be back soon._

_Shego._

The red head smiled at it, before once again dragging the blanket off the bed and down the stairs. While scouring the kitchen for food, she heard a knock on the door and ran to answer it. The happy face of Shego did not greet her.

"Kim." Her mother Anne faced her now, through the screen door. Anne Possible stared at her daughter clad only in a blanket. Kim said nothing as her mind raced. "What are you doing." The mother said blankly.

"What am _I_ doing? What are YOU doing!" Kim blew up, unable to contain her anger, "This is all YOUR fault!"

"Excuse me?" Anne said incredulously.

"Shego wrote me every day for a year. And you took that away from me. You're the one who broke me, not Shego!" Anne stared at her daughter blankly.

"Come with me."

"Why should I?!"

"Because. I need to show you something."

After several minutes, Kim got dressed and left the house, not so much as leaving a note for Shego. Though, the red headed girl left all her belongings behind, so she was bound to come back. Her mother drove their model car down several dirt roads, through the square, and eventually stopped at the old lumber mill.

"Why did you take me here?" Kimberly said, looking around.

"There. See that woman working?" Anne pointed to the piles of sawdust, where a line of workers were shoveling it onto the road and out of the way. One stood out. She was tall, and had dull blonde hair that was cut short now, in a choppy, fast cut. Her overalls were covered in dirt, along with a white shirt under them, and her face.

"What about her?"

"When I turned 15, her and I fell tragically in love."

Kim stared at her mother out of awe.

"She had the most beautiful blonde hair, Kimmie….And she cut it all off to prove to me she'd never forget about us. I don't want you to think I don't love your father, I love him with all my heart. But I was never sure if I did the right thing." The two red heads sat in the car, and out looked to the working woman, who took no notice.

"I just don't want you to make any mistakes, Kimberly…" Her mother said. The two sat in silence for a long time, before the blonde woman looked up from her work and noticed them. She stared for a moment at Anne Possible, in a mixture of agony, longing, and disbelief. Kim watched as she ignored her work for a moment. Anne started the car up again.

"I don't even know who that woman is."

The blonde watched as the car drove away in a cloud of dust.

As the two drove back home, Anne took out a large pile of letters and handed it to Kim while she drove.

"Here, I want you to have this."

"The letters…" Kim whispered to herself. The car roared up the driveway, and Shego was standing on the front porch waiting.

"Make the right decision, Kim." She said, before driving off. Kim stood, holding the letters tightly in her hands, alone in the drive. Shego smiled expectantly.

"What're those?" She asked, taking an unsure step forward.

"Shego…" Kim started, unable to look the pale woman in the eyes, "I….I have to go."

"What?"

"I just….I have to go!" She said, before running to her car, crying. Shego held out a hand and opened her mouth, wanting to say 'don't go!' but the words didn't come. Kim started the car and drove fast down the dirt road leading away from Shego's house. Her tears overwhelmed her, and she had to swerve back into her lane to avoid hitting a semi-truck head on. She stopped her car on the side of the road, crying against the steering wheel, when she saw the letters in the passenger seat. Snatching the first letter out of the rubber band holder, she tore it open and read the fine, curved hand:

_My dearest Kim_

I couldn't sleep last night because I know that it's over between us.  
I'm not bitter anymore, because I know that what we had was real.  
And if in some distant place in the future we see each other in our new lives,  
I'll smile at you with joy and remember how we spent the summer beneath the trees,  
learning from each other and growing in love.  
The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more,  
that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds,  
and that's what you've given me. That's what I hope to give to you forever.

I love you. I'll be seeing you.  
Shego

Kim couldn't help but start to cry harder after reading it. She started the car once more, and went straight back to Harrisburg. Back to Ron.

About an hour later, she bolted up to what would be her new front door, if she was married. Ron greeted her.

"Ron…" She sobbed. Her makeup was smeared, and her eyes were red.

"Kim, what happened?" He said, worried.

"I can't….Ron…I went back to…back to…" She forced herself to tell him, "I went back to my ex in middleton square, Ron…"

His face paled in disbelief, "Wh…what? Kim…why…?"

"Because…because…."

"Kim. If there isn't trust in our relationship…what is there?" Ron said. Kim stared up at him, but said nothing.

//

Shego sat alone in her bedroom, leaning over the bed. Unsure what to do with herself, she stood. Just as she began to leave the room, she heard a car pull up her drive. Shego went to the rooms balcony and looked down. There she was. Kim had come back, holding all her bags.

"Kim…" Shego said, it was loud enough that Kim looked up at her and shrugged. Then, they both smiled.

**A/N- Fin. /Bows/ that was a very long wait for such a short ending. Thanks for all the support guys!3 Zero**


End file.
